


Mister Wonderful

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Body Horror, Bodyswap, Bottom Craig Tucker, Bottom Stan Marsh, Cheerleaders, Crack, Crossdressing, Drama, Friends to Lovers, High School, Horror, Light Sadism, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Romance, Top Eric Cartman, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Tweek Tweak, True Love, body switch, crossdressing with no explanation because i like boys in cute clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Eric Cartman never seemed like he could be satisfied. Sure, he had lost weight, grown into a handsome looking young man, but, still, he would never have everything Kyle had. He would never have the love, the respect, the perfect life Kyle enjoyed. That sickened him and he would do anything to ruin it, no matter the cost.





	Mister Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys another bottom!Stan fic from me! I wanted to write something horror/drama esque. Now just a warning before we all get started, this one is gonna put you through it! Lots of warnings will be in this one and will be properly labeled during each chapter. 
> 
> I've just had the urge to write so bad I keep coming up with new ideas so more fics! My usual fics will continue in updating rotation!
> 
> Please let me know if this is a story you guys would like to see continued in the comments!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! <3

“You’re in an awfully good mood today.” Kenny McCormick said with a wry grin. It was lunch time at South Park High and he was walking next to one of his best friends, Kyle Broflovski. He was always amazed at Kyle’s transformation from child to tween to teen. The redhead had really grown out of his awkward phase having shot up like a weed, now standing at least six foot three. That certainly helped considering the redhead was the star varsity basketball player. His once untamable red locks were now cut short with the sides shaved, though still a little curly, and, he had even grown a rather impressive beard.

 

Kyle laughed a bit and shrugged. It was always so weird to him that he was taller than Kenny now. Sure, Kenny was a bit shorter, but, he had that lean muscular look to him, his blond hair going to his chin and taking on the appearance of a California surfer boy, even though he’d never been surfing a day in his damn life! “Things are just going good, what do you want me to say?” He said, stopping by his locker before he and Kenny went to the cafeteria.

 

“Well, I heard something through the grapevine last night that I thought you might find interesting.” Kenny said with a smirk.

 

“Oh, and what is that, please do tell.” Kyle said, sounding amused. “God, you’re worse than fucking Bebe when it comes to gossip, Dude.”

 

“Well, this gossip was too good to pass up, especially when it has to do with you, my friend.” The blond pointed out.

 

Now that caused Kyle to raise an eyebrow, his green eyes narrowing and looking right at Kenny. “Okay, spit it out McCormick, what the fuck did you hear?”

 

Kenny made a big show of looking around the hall before he leaned his back against the lockers. “So, I was talking to Kevin Stoley before school this morning and he mentioned to me he saw you last night.” He said, his grin becoming wider. “With Stan.” He said a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Wow, what big news that is! I’m with Stan all the time!” Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I know that, but, are you always making out with him in your car?” Kenny asked, his grin starting to grow too wide for his face to even handle. “Stoley said he saw you making out with Stan in front of Stan’s house in your car. Like, full on tongue and feeling up.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, I think that’s why you are in such a good mood, you got some Marsh ass last night. Now, are you finally ready to tell me, one of your best friends, you and Stan are fucking?”

 

Kyle went red as his hair when he heard that and then let out a groan. It was true; he and Stan were making out last night in his car. He had been dropping Stan off from their date when the pretty brunette had looked at him with those big blue eyes and he just couldn’t control himself! They had been dating for about a month now but kept it a secret. Not that they were ashamed, they just both enjoyed having privacy, and the moment it got out, it would be a bombardment of “Finally!”

 

“C’mon Kyle! Just tell me the truth! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this, Man!” Kenny said, watching as the redhead slammed his locker door shut.

 

“Okay, fine, Stan and I are dating; we have been for a month! We just didn’t want everyone and their mother going on and on about it!” Kyle said, running fingers through his curls. “You know how it is Dude and you know how Stan is. He hates being the center of attention.”

 

“Well, he better get use to it, Stan is a total babe and he gets all the attention already! This should have been the least of his problems.” Kenny pointed out. “I’m happy for you guys, but, I think you’re total fucking assholes for not even telling me!” He said, playfully punching Kyle on the arm.

 

“I’m sorry okay? And I’m sure Stan is sorry too.” Kyle said before groaning. “But if Stoley saw us everyone knows by now, that dude cannot keep his mouth shut.”

 

“Eh, consider it a good thing, now you don’t have to hide it, you can make out with Stan at school all you want.” Kenny said with a laugh. “Does Stan do that little cooing thing when you kiss?”

 

“That is none of your business.” Kyle said clearing his throat. Of course it was true, Stan made the cutest little noises when he was kissing him, touching him, fucking him… He shook his head to try and get his mind out of the gutter.

 

“That look says it all.” Kenny said with a laugh, pushing the doors to the cafeteria open so they could head in. “How do you think Cartman is gonna react when he finds out the news?”

 

Kyle groaned at that. “Fuck him, I don’t give a fuck what he thinks, all I know is, if he tries anything with Stan, I’ll kill him.” He said with a frown. Cartman had certainly changed since they were kids. He had lost his fat and instead was sporting muscle, a lot of muscle. Kyle had a bad feeling the other teen was roiding but, hadn’t said anything. It didn’t matter; Cartman was on the football team and was rather popular, even though he still was a complete piece of shit when it came to the personality department. The thing that really bothered him was how he treated Stan. Stan had become a cheerleader last year and was an extremely cute one. Cartman had not been chill at all with flirting with the brunette, though, he had a feeling it was more or less to piss him off. He knew Stan was his best friend and Cartman was always jealous of everything he had for some reason.

 

“Dude is never happy with what he has; he really gets pressed when it comes to you.” Kenny said. “Ever since we were kids, Man, what’s his deal anyways?”

 

“Fuck if I know, he’s just a psychotic piece of shit and now he’s roid raging so it’s even worse! I still feel bad for Heidi, he really put her through it while they were dating, glad she dumped his ass.” Kyle said, moving to sit down at a free table.

 

“Yeah…Butters had mentioned to me that he hit her….” Kenny said. “Seems no matter how shitty he is, he never faces any consequences for it.”

 

“Yeah…tell me about it. It’s almost like he got a pass for all the shit he did when we were kids.” Kyle said. “I just know I’ll beat his ass down if he even looks at Stan.” He said, before looking around. Speaking of Stan he was curious as to where his boyfriend was. They always ate lunch together and it seemed the brunette was running late from practice.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“How are you doing? Your ankle still hurting?” Wendy asked in a concerned tone. She was dressed in her cheerleading uniform and was helping an injured Stan Marsh get to lunch. Stan was dressed in his matching cheerleader outfit, limping a little. He had landed a flip wrong and managed to twist his ankle. Wendy honestly was always surprised at Stan’s transformation in the last few years. Back when they were dating Stan was a football player but he had not been happy with the façade he had been putting on. He had always wanted to be more feminine, dress more feminine, and just be himself, and now, he was doing what he wanted to do. Stan was happy and it seemed everyone else was too.

 

“I’m doing okay…I just can’t believe I landed on it wrong, I fell right on my ass! So embarrassing!” Stan said, letting out a sigh as he took a moment to press his back against the lockers to take a break. “I just hope the football team didn’t get a good view of my underwear.” He said with a sigh, rolling his ankle a little.

 

“I don’t think anyone saw anything Stan, but, you probably wished Kyle was there to see it.” Wendy teased. The brunette had told her he was finally dating the redhead, and honestly, she couldn’t be happier! Finally they were together. Even when they were dating and Stan was still living the macho façade, she knew the brunette longed for Kyle. Hell, he had said his name in bed a few times while they had made love.

 

Stan blushed and put a hand to his cheek. “Wendy, I told you to keep that on the down low.” He said, managing to get his balance back. Though he had always been a good athlete he had also always been a klutz. Apparently some things just never changed.

 

Wendy just sighed. “Didn’t you hear? Kevin Stoley totally saw you two making out last night, he already told Bebe and once Bebe hears about anything it’s all over the school.” She said, watching as Stan groaned and buried his face in his hands.

 

“Just great.” Stan grumbled. “Now we’ll never be able to get any peace and quiet.” He said.

 

“Hey, just look at it this way, no more hiding. You guys can be all lovey dovey at school and everyone will just expect it. I mean, to be honest, everyone already thought you two were fucking, you’re just confirming everyone’s suspicions.” Wendy pointed out.

 

“I guess so…I don’t know, I just like things to be my own business. Hell, I didn’t even get a Facebook until Kyle forced me to get one. I just don’t see why everyone has to know my business.”  Stan said, managing to start walking towards the cafeteria with Wendy’s help.

 

“Stan, it’s high school, everyone knows everyone’s business.” Wendy pointed out with a small smile. “Besides you and Kyle make a cute couple, I bet you anything you’ll be the new power couple of the whole school.” She said, almost wanting to just pick the other brunette up and carry him to the cafeteria.

 

“You’re right, what’s the point of hiding it.” Stan said, before a smile crossed his plump glossy lips. “I love him, and, I’m happy we’re finally together like this.”

 

“And I’m happy for you, just; promise me to keep the pet names to a minimum? Every time I hear Craig call Tweek ‘Snookums’ it makes me want to puke.”

 

“Do you really think I would call Kyle ‘Snookums’? Have a little respect for me Wendy.” Stan said with a laugh. “My pet names for Kyle will stay something only he gets the pleasure of hearing.” He added, watching as Wendy opened the doors for him and started leading him inside. He knew as soon as Kyle saw him limping he would be worried. The redhead was always worried about him.

 

“Hey, you weren’t the one who heard Craig getting it in the bathroom. Someone calling out Snookums in a fit of sexual passion is not something I ever want to hear ever again.” Wendy said with a giggle looking over to see Kyle and Kenny.

 

“Eww, don’t tell me that shit, don’t make me have to be horrified with you.” Stan said with a laugh of his own.  He looked over and saw his boyfriend and his best friend. As soon as Kyle caught a glimpse of him he was standing up and walking towards them.

 

“Stan, there you are.” Kyle said before frowning. “Are you okay? What happened?” He asked, moving to take the brunette from Wendy and hold onto him.

 

“Stan landed a flip wrong and hurt his ankle. Nothing too serious, the nurse said it’s just a small sprain.” Wendy said before smirking a bit. “Also congrats Kyle, makes sure to take care of my best friend, I would really hate to beat the shit out of you if you made him upset.”

 

“So, Stoley told you too huh?” Kyle said with a sigh.

 

“Nope, Stan told me.” Wendy said with a smile.

 

Kyle looked at his boyfriend with an incredulous expression. “Dude! You told me not to tell anyone!” He said with a frown.

 

“I’m sorry Ky! She just wouldn’t leave it be! Wendy is really good at getting me to fess up to stuff.” Stan admitted with a blush. “But, now we don’t have to hide anymore, and, I could really use your help to make my ankle feel better.” He said with a sweet smile, moving to rest his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

 

That made Kyle melt he just smile and held onto Stan tighter. “That’s true and I hate seeing you in pain, Baby, I’ll make sure to do everything I can to make you feel all better.” He said, moving to press a kiss to the top of the brunette’s head.

 

“Maybe you can come over tonight? My parents are going to be out.” Stan said, looking up at the redhead with his big blue eyes, thick lashes softly batting.

 

“Of course, anything for you.” Kyle said, before hearing a gagging noise coming from behind them.

 

“Oh c’mon! I’m trying to eat lunch here! You two sicken me!” Kenny shouted out.

 

“You did say you weren’t going to be too gross.” Wendy said, sounding amused.

 

“Hey, you’re the one who said my business was everyone elses so, might as well share it, besides, my man is so handsome I can’t help myself.” Stan cooed.

 

“And you’re so gorgeous I can’t help myself.” Kyle said with a grin.

 

“I’m not even hungry anymore!” Kenny snapped, pushing his food away. “DISGUSTING!”

 

“Hey, just be happy I don’t call him Snookums.” Stan said with a laugh.

 

“That’s even too far for me. I had to hear Craig getting railed in the bathroom by Tweek and yelling out Snookums, it scarred me.” Kyle said with a laugh.

 

“I guess I’ll just count myself as one of the lucky few that didn’t have to hear that.” Stan said allowing Kyle to help him sit down at the table Kenny was still at.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The football players always sat together, they had a very tight clique that consisted of a few guys. First being Clyde Donovan, known for being a huge womanizer and not the brightest bulb in the world, he somehow played quarterback, it seemed to be the only information he could actually remember. Then there was Kevin Stoley, perhaps the biggest gossip in school besides Bebe Stevens, he played a tight end position. Jason White was a defensive player who was easily swayed to whomever he was following. Last, but very certainly not least, was running back Eric Cartman, once known for being the fat kid, now known for being a muscular jock with an extremely bad temper.

 

“So, did you guys hear the news?” Kevin asked, looking around.

 

“That you’ve got crabs; yeah I’ve heard that news.” Clyde said with a laugh, taking a sip of his water.

 

“Fuck off Donovan, no; I was talking about the fact that Broflovski is fucking Marsh!” Kevin said with glee. “And before you give me the whole, yeah everyone has been saying that forever, I totally saw them making out!”

 

That caused Eric to look up from his phone and narrow his brown eyes. “You saw them?” He said with a frown.

 

“Yeah Dude like full on making out, Broflovski was getting some ass.” Kevin said with a grin. “He had his car window cracked open and I could hear Stan going ‘Oh Kyle!’ it was something.” He said with a laugh.

 

“I thought they were already dating?” Jason decided to say, causing Eric to shoot him a nasty glare that caused him to just go back to eating.

 

“No, they weren’t dating, they were just playing the whole will they won’t they bullshit.” Eric said with a frown, moving to look behind him and see Stan and Kyle sitting together. It was true alright, Kyle had an arm wrapped around the brunette’s shoulders and they were sitting way to close for it to just be considered platonic. “So, Jew boy and that slut got together, huh? Well…isn’t that just fucking perfect.” He seethed.

 

“I know you hate Kyle, but what’s your deal with Marsh? I thought you wanted to get in his panties.” Clyde said with a grin. “I mean I don’t blame you, he got fucking fine as hell!”

 

“Marsh is good for a fuck and to look at, that’s about it, he’s a stupid little cunt who has been flouncing around for Broflovski our whole lives. He thinks Kyle is so fucking great, always boosting that fucker’s already huge ego. He’d probably do anything Kyle told him to do, stick by him no matter what he did…until a breaking point came.” Eric said, looking like he was deep in thought about something. “Wouldn’t it just be something that if them dating was what ruined their whole relationship?” He asked.

 

“I mean, I guess…” Clyde said. “But let’s be real here, no way that is gonna happen. Broflovski treats Marsh good, he’d never do anything to hurt him.”

 

“Yeah, that is true; Kyle is Mister Wonderful after all. Mister Valedictorian, Mister Student Council President, Mister Ivy League, doesn’t it just piss you off that bastard gets everything handed to him?” Eric asked the others at his table.

 

“I…think Kyle works pretty hard for all that stuff….” Kevin said, looking uncomfortable.

 

“Oh fuck off Stoley, you don’t know a damn thing about Broflovski. He’s a manipulative little worm who puts on this whole perfect act. I’d just love to show everyone how he’s not perfect at all; take him down a few pegs.” He said before smirking a bit. “Ruin everything he has worked so hard for.” He said under his breath.

 

 


End file.
